


Christmas Shenanigans

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its time for Robert and Aaron to put up the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to post this before Christmas, hence the date (you'll see) but only managed to finish it today. And as its still Christmas (kind of) I thought I'd post it now because who doesnt love a bit of Robron fluff!
> 
> This is for My Livesy - Merry Christmas x

“Well this is a nice view,” Robert remarked as he looked up to see Aarons backside as it disappeared up the small set of ladders leading to the loft.

“Oi stop perving and give a hand would ya.”

“Spoil sport,” Robert said pulling his tongue out.

“You’re the one that wants to put the tree up don't ya?”

“Well it is the 13th Aaron, you know 12 days of Christmas so the tree needs to be up today.”

“Right,” Aaron huffed but looking down through the hatch and seeing Roberts childish grin he didn't have the heart to tell him that the twelve days of Christmas actually started after and not before Christmas Day so he grabbed the box marked Xmas Decorations and passed it down to him.

“Jeez what ya got in here?” Aaron asked as he lifted the box.

“I take Christmas very seriously Aaron.”

“No kidding,” Aaron laughed and he heaved the box down the ladder into Roberts awaiting arms, snorting as Robert moaned stumbling under its weight.

“Told ya,” Aaron laughed again coming back down the steps pulling the box that housed the Christmas tree in it with him.

“You alright there muscles?” Aaron chuckled as he saw the strain on Roberts face from carrying the box down the stairs.

“Fine,” Robert huffed a little out of breath.

Aaron couldn't watch him struggle anymore.

“Oh come here ya big baby.”

Roberts gratitude filled his whole face.

“Thank you,” he breathed,

“I knew there was a reason I chose you,” he smiled as he watched the muscles in Aarons arms flex as he took the weight of the box from him.

“Oh really you chose me did ya?” Aaron winked and tried his best to wiggle his arse as he walked into the living room but instead of his intended reaction when he looked back Robert he had his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop his giggles.

“Something funny?” Aaron joked as he repeated the wiggle, this time though Robert couldn’t stop himself and he let out a big belly laugh, one that could make even the grumpiest of people crack a smile.

“Yep I made the right choice,” Robert affirmed with a nod, wiping the tears from his eyes as he made his way into the room, his hand passing gently over Aarons arse, squeezing slightly causing them both to moan in appreciation.

“I’d stop that if I were you, especially if you want this up today,” Aaron warned with a grin.

“Spoil all my fun why don't ya,” Robert frowned as he leant in to plant a kiss at the corner of Aarons mouth before asking,

“Drink?”

“Anything to get out of the work eh Sugden?”

“Careful Livesy and you know I leave all the heavy lifting to you,” Robert winked at him before heading to the kitchen.

Aaron smiled to himself at Roberts departing words. He thought back to the time that he had come home from work one day to find Robert had attempted to paint the bathroom, there was actually more paint on Robert himself then there had been on the walls but for some reason the fact that he'd even tried to do it made Aaron fall in love with him even more so now whenever there was decorating, lifting anything manual really they’d come to the mutual understanding that Aaron took care of those things. So he set about assembling the Christmas tree which was actually more complicated then he first thought Robert seemingly having thrown the instructions away the previous year. He blew out a puff of air and silently cursed Robert before he began separating the branches.

As Robert set about making them both a drink he tried to think of all the things he used to do with his family when they put up the tree as he wanted to carry on the traditions of the Sugdens with Aaron. He’d asked Aaron earlier if he had any traditions to which Aaron just shrugged and said Christmas was Christmas and that was one of the reasons Robert wanted to make this Christmas, their first Christmas together extra special.

It took an eternity to get the hot chocolate just right before he added the cream and the marshmallows. He couldn’t resist taking a sip before placing the mugs on a tray and carrying them through to the living room.

Aaron stood back admiring his efforts wondering where the hell Robert had gotten to when he heard him almost crash through the living room door.

“What on earth?” Aaron asked before chuckling as he saw the cream moustache adorning Roberts top lip.

“It’s tradition,” Robert said holding the tray up indicating the two overflowing mugs.

“What is? Letting me do all the work?”

“No the hot chocolate and I promise I'll help next year,” he added noticing Aaron had practically finished assembling the tree.

“Oh there's gonna be a next year is there?” Aaron joked before he could stop himself, taking a step towards Robert.

He’d only said it as a joke but looking at the panic that crossed Roberts face he couldn't help feel a little bit guilty. Robert turned away from Aaron, how could he think there wouldn't be a next year?

“Come here ya muppet,” Aaron said taking the tray from Robert and setting it on the coffee table before pulling him in close.

“Of course there’ll be a next year and a year after that.”

“And a year after that?” Robert asked hopefully.

“Yes as many years as I can get okay,” Aaron said softly before he sniggered, he couldn’t take Robert seriously anymore not when all he wanted to do was lick the cream off his lip.

“Aaron,” Robert questioned when the younger man started to laugh again.

“Hold still,” Aaron ordered.

He moved his hands up from around Roberts neck to hold his face and using his thumb he wiped away most of the cream from Roberts upper lip offering his thumb to Robert who willingly opened his mouth and sucked the cream Aaron was offering. Not fully satisfied Aaron reached up on his tip toes and ran his tongue along Roberts lip.

“Umm chocolately,” he hummed licking his lips.

“Right where were we?” he beamed jumping back from Robert, much to Roberts dismay.

“Aaron”

“Tut tut don’t ya know it’s Christmas Robert,” Aaron said sarcastically,

“The tree won’t decorate itself.”

Robert sighed, this was what he wanted for them to decorate the house together but Aaron had to kiss him like that, it wasn’t even a real kiss but it left him wanting more.

“Are you a star or an angel kinda guy?” he heard Aaron ask pulling him out of his daydream.

He shook his head as his eyes found Aaron whose arse was once again wiggling as he dug around trying to find what he was looking for in the decorations box.

“We used to have to make angels at school and no matter how shit it was my Dad always put it on top if the tree.”

Robert didn’t know what to say to that rare insight into Aarons childhood, it wasn’t something he talked about normally and before he could think of an appropriate response Aaron cried,

“Aha!” as he pulled out a beautiful silver star.

“Careful,” Robert cried as he gently took the star from Aaron.

“It was my Mums.”

“Sorry,” Aaron mumbled.

“It’s okay it’s just…..” Robert assured him but stopped himself, the star suddenly heavy in his hands.

“Go on,” Aaron prompted.

“It’s one of the only things I have of hers and….”

“It’s okay Robert, I’ll be extra careful, promise.” Aaron smiled up at him.

“I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not, here, why don’t you put it on the tree and we can start decorating,” Aaron said, his hand on the small of Roberts back directing him towards the tree.

“Can we…….” Robert started

“Put it on last,” Aaron finished.

“Of course,” he smiled up at Robert and asked,

“Lights?”

“Lights,” Robert confirmed with a nod.

Robert left Aaron to untangle the lights, both of them knowing he’d just get in the way if he tried to help and put the star down on the coffee table taking a sip of his hot chocolate as his did making sure he wiped the cream from his lip because if he didn’t he knew Aaron would insist on licking it off again and they’d never get the tree decorated.

“Right,” Aaron shouted when he needed Roberts help,

“You walk that way and I’ll start putting them on the tree.”

“Have you checked if they even work yet?” Robert asked like he knew what he was doing.

“Shit no, did they work last year?”

“I think so.”

“Right,” Aaron said starting to lose his temper slightly.

He plugged them into the extension and everything his end seemed fine but Robert shouted,

“There not working.”

“Let me have a look,” Aaron huffed as he came to inspect the lights Robert was pointing to.

“Why aren’t they working?” Robert asked which annoyed Aaron even more, if he knew the answer he would have fixed them already.

“I'm a mechanic Robert not an electrician,” he said harsher than he meant.

“No,” Robert mocked his hand over his mouth,

“And all this time I thought you were.”

Aaron stood up and punched him playfully in the arm which Robert proceeded to hold dramatically faking injury.

“Here try this,” Aaron said after finding the spare bulbs in the box.

“What you want me to do it?”

“Yes Rob just pull it out and swap it over.”

Robert closed the distance between them and whispered seductively,

“I can pull it out if you want.”

“Robert,” Aaron chastised with a giggle.

“Fine, just pull yeah?”

“Yeh and put this in,” he added handing Robert a small red bulb and if by magic the rest of the lights flickered to life.

“See a man of many talents,” Robert smiled and kissed Aarons cheek, making him blush.

Robert loved the fact that he still made Aaron blush even after all this time.

“Tree then,” Aaron nodded his head towards the tree and started to circle the lights around it.

Once the lights were hung on the tree Robert emptied the rest of the decorations and handed Aaron a small gift box.

“What’s this?”

“Just open it,” Robert insisted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Aaron slowly undid the bow and gasped as he saw what was inside.

“Robert,” Aaron whispered,

“It’s beautiful.”

Inside the box sat a clear glass bauble with a sculpture of a Christmas tree in the middle but the part that shocked Aaron was their names were engraved around the centre.

“You like it?” Robert asked a little nervously, Aaron normally hated when Robert bought him something but as soon as Robert had seen this he knew he had to get it for them, to mark their first Christmas together.

“Of course I like it ya muppet,” Aaron laughed before wrapping his free arm around Robert bringing their mouths together.

“You hang it,” Aaron insisted to Robert; really he just didn’t want to touch the delicate glass, firstly in case he broke it but mostly because he was afraid of leaving a mucky fingerprint on the glass.

“What if it breaks?” Aaron worried as Robert placed his gift on the tree.

“It will be fine.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said looking up at Robert who pulled him in for a side hug.

“I told you, first of many,” Robert replied with a squeeze.

“Got any other surprises I should know about,” Aaron asked as they started to hang the other ornaments on the tree.

“Just the one in my pants.”

“Trust you to lower the tone.”

“I aim to please,” Robert winked.

They continued to decorate the tree, it took twice as long as it should have done because they kept brushing up against one another, kissing and touching before they went back to decorating. Eventually they stood back and admired their handy work.

“Make a good team don’t we,” Robert turned to Aaron with a grin on his face.

“And last but not least the star,” Aaron said handing the silver ornament to Robert who shook his head.

“I want you to do it.”

“Really?” Aaron had to ask because he knew how important the star was to Robert.

Robert nodded.

Aaron nervously approached the tree with the star in hand but even standing on his tiptoes he couldn’t reach the top. Robert came up behind him putting his hands around him and lifted him up slightly earning him a yelp.

“What the hell Robert?”

“I love you but you’re just too short.”

“Thanks,” Aaron grunted but at least he could reach the top of the tree now.

With the star in one hand he used the other to bring the top branch closer and gently placed the silver star onto the tree. When it was firmly in place Robert released his grip and Aaron slid down his body. With his feet back on the ground he grabbed Roberts arms and pulled him in closer, wrapping them around his waist even tighter so Robert could rest his chin on his shoulder. They stood gazing at the tree for a few moments before Aaron turned around in Roberts arms with a mischievous smile on his face. He ducked out of Roberts embrace before seeking out the now empty cardboard box.

“Right I’m getting you back for that,” Aaron yelled as he scooped up the remnants of the tinsel from the bottom of the decorations box and released them over Roberts precious blonde locks.

“Aaron!”

Aaron was practically rolling on the floor laughing by this point.

“It's not funny,” but even as he said the words Robert had a smile on his face.

Aaron wiped the tears away from his eyes and said,

“It's pretty funny.”

“Oh it is it? Let's see how you like it shall we?”

“You wouldn't.”

“Try me,” Robert smirked.

A tinsel fight ensued before Robert collapsed out of breath onto the sofa dragging Aaron with him.

“Truce,” Robert wheezed.

Aaron nodded tears of laughter still glistening in his eyes. He manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Robert and ran his hands through his hair smiling to himself when his fingers find a stray piece of tinsel in between the silky strands.

When Robert finally caught his breath back he looked into Aarons blue eyes and smiled,

“Merry Christmas Aaron.”

Aaron looked down at his boyfriend and knew they would have many more years of this to come and he couldn’t wait,

“Merry Christmas Robert.”

 


End file.
